New Beginnings
by Sliver of Melody
Summary: rating for future chapters. Usagi died after the battle with Chaos and reborn in the GW dimension ~*~ chapter 5&6 are up ~*~
1. Default Chapter

Hey Minna. I know you're thinking 'A New Story' and I also know that I have quiet a few stories to finish writing. Me being the 'great' fic writer that I am just had a new idea.  
  
Okay this story is pretty well original.   
Summery: Usagi died after the battle with Chaos and was reborn in the Gundam dimension.  
  
Vote for pairing:  
Hiiro/Usagi  
Hiiro/Haruka  
Hiiro/Michiru  
Hiiro/ Hotaru  
  
I have nothing against Michiru and Haruka being together it's just that I needed a change so I how you understand.  
  
Duo/Usagi  
Duo/Haruka  
Duo/Michiru  
Duo/Hotaru  
  
Quatre/Usagi  
Quatre/Haruka  
Quatre/Hotaru  
  
Trowa/Michiru  
Trowa/Hotaru  
  
The reason Usaig isn't there is because... You'll find out later in the chapter same goes for Setsuna  
  
Wufei/Usagi  
Wufei/Haruka  
Wufei/Michiru  
Wufei/Hotaru  
  
Milliardo(sp?)/Usagi  
Milliardo/Michiru  
Milliardo/Setsuna  
  
Ages:   
Usagi, Michiru, and Hotaru: 16  
Haruka, Hiiro, Duo, Quatre, and Wufei: 17  
Trowa, Setsuna, Milliardo: 19  
  
'thoughts'  
"talking"  
flashback   
Well on with the story.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Trowa, Setsu momma hadda baby. Come see!" a happy little girl with dirty blonde hair up to her waist said. (Okay, okay so they are a 'LITTLE' OOC but they are kids after all) Setsuna and Trowa smiled at the girl.  
"Okay Ruka we're coming!" they said in unison. Haruka giggled and ran towards the room where her mother, doctor, father, and new baby were. When she walked in, closely followed by Trowa and Setsuna, her mother and father smiled sadly at them.  
"'Kaasan what's the matter?" Setsuna asked walking over to her mother and new sister.  
"Nothing honey, nothing at all." Her father said gently. Setsuna could tell they were lying and so could Trowa but they didn't press it. Her father glared at the doctor.  
"Ummm *clears his throat* what is her name so I can put it into the computer when I get back to the hospital?" The doctor asked slightly nervous.   
"Usagi Hikari Barton." their mother said. The doctor nodded and quickly left at the glare their father was sending his way.  
  
~*~*~ Present Day ~*~*~  
Haruka, Setsuna, Usagi, and Trowa were sitting in their room at one of the safehouses. Usagi was only 10, Haruka 11, Trowa and Setsuna 13. A man in a white lab coat walks in. Usagi looks up and smiles.  
"Hi 'tousan." Usagi said happily. All this time she never knew the man was just an old family friend who took care of them after their parents were killed.   
"Hello princess." the man replied. He knew the day would come when he would have to tell her that he wasn't her father but for now he would be.  
"Hello Peter." Setsuna said. Trowa and Haruka just nodded at him.  
"Hello kids." Peter said. (I couldn't think of a name for him and I didn't know his thing so from now until someone is kind enough to tell me his name it's Dr.P) "Today you will be meeting a few friends of mine. They will be bringing their erm... kids." Dr.P said. They all nodded. After that was said they heard voices. From the sounds you could make out that there were kids there who were all well mostly male. Dr.P looked up when he saw his 'friends' and 4 boys and 2 girl.   
"HELLO!" Usagi shouted happily.  
"Hello, Hiya, Hey, 'ello." were the responses she received from a blonde boy, a chestnut haired boy with a braid, and aqua haired girl and a black haired girl.  
"Hello Peter it's good to see you again." said one of the doctors.  
"Yes very good to see you." another agreed. Dr. P nodded.  
"I would like you to meet Hiiro Yui *a boy with wild hair stepped forward* Duo Maxwell *the braided haired kid stepped forward* Chang Wufei *a boy with black hair in a ponytail stepped forward* Quatre and Michiru Winner *a boy with blonde hair and a girl with aqua hair stepped forward* and Hotaru Tomoe *a girl with black hair stepped forward*." Dr. J said.  
"Pleasure to meet you all. I would like you to meet Usaig Hikari Barton *a silver haired girl with hair in a braid waved* Trowa, Haruka, and Setsuna Barton *a boy with brown hair covering his eye nodded, a girl with dirty blonde hair nodded same goes for the girl with green hair*." Dr. P said. The kids then became fast friends and were inseparable from then on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Well minna I know it's short but this is just the beginning. This is your only chance to vote so pleeeeeease review. Yes, I am aware that it isn't very fair but I really want the story to get interesting ya know. So R&R and I would appreciate it very much if someone could please tell me the name of all the doctors and what pilot they are with. 


	2. The Desicion. Is it final?

**_I would like to thank those of you who reviewed *sighs* I'll give it till next week till the pairing are finalized. Again the possible pairings are:  
  
Hiiro/Usagi  
Hiiro/Haruka  
Hiiro/Michiru  
Hiiro/Hotaru  
  
Duo/Usaig  
Duo/Haruka  
Duo/Michiru  
Duo/Hotaru  
  
Quatre/Usagi  
Quatre/Haruka  
Quatre/Hotaru  
  
Trowa/Michiru  
Trowa/Hotaru  
  
Wufei/Usagi  
Wufei/Haruka  
Wufei/Michiru  
Wufei/Hotaru  
  
Milliardo/Usagi  
Milliardo/Michiru  
Milliardo/Setsuna  
  
Ages:  
Usagi, Michiru, and Hotaru: 16  
Haruka, Quatre, Hiiro, Wufei, and Duo: 17  
Trowa, Setsuna, and Milliardo: 19  
  
'thoughts'  
talking  
~Flashback~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~6 years later~ (from what they were in the beginning of the fic)  
  
"Trowa where is Suna?" Usagi asked. They were all in the same safehouse they had met in. Relaxing. This was their first mission free day.  
"I don't know Hikari." Trowa said.   
"I bet I know where she is." Duo and Haruka said at the same time then looked at eachother and laughed.  
"I was working on my Gundam." Setsuna said walking into the room.  
"We knew that." Duo and Haruka said at the same time yet again.  
"You know that's not what you were going to say." Michiru said.  
"Guys... I'm bored. Lets go to the carnival!" Usagi said happily. Though Hotaru and Michiru were the same age as her she was the youngest.  
"I can't go. I have more work to do on my Gundam. Gomen Hikari." Setsuna said.  
"I'm in." Hiiro, Trowa, Duo, Michiru, Quatre and Hotaru said.  
"What about you Fei?" Usagi asked. Wufei glared at her.  
"My name is WUfei. I'm not going to some weak festival." Wufei said.  
"Fine then WU. How can a carnival be weak?" Usagi asked.  
"Don't worry about it and let's go." Haruka said the grabbed Usagi hand and pulled her out the door, closely followed by the others, before she could aggravate Wufei any more then she already did.   
~*~*~*~*~*~ 5 hours later ~*~*~*~*~*~  
Usagi walked back into the safehouse pouting. "Ruka all I was doing was talking to him." Usagi whined. Everyone who went to the carnival with her glared at her.  
"He wanted to do more then talk and you didn't seem to mind." Trowa told his sister.  
"I wasn't going to let him. Geez I'm not 10 anymore." Usagi said.  
"Well then act like it." Haruka said. Usagi looked at her hurt then walked away from them and towards her room. After she was in there you could hear the slamming of the door.  
"Haruka... I think you should go apologize to Usagi. You know how sensitive she is." Michiru said.  
"I'll just give her time to cool down then I'll apologize." Haruka said with a sigh. Out of the 4 kids Haruka, Trowa, Setsuna, and Usagi Usagi was the most emotional.  
"Just do it now Haruka." Trowa said. Haruka looked at her older brother and went to go apologize. (I would to if I was called by my full name. It usually means trouble.)  
~*~*~*~*~ Usagi's Room ~*~*~*~*~  
*knock, knock* Usagi sighed then got up and opened the door. She saw Haruka and knew why she was there.  
"Hikari I'm-" Haruka started but was cut off by Usagi.  
"Let me guess you're sorry? You have no reason to be. You were right. I need to grow up." Usagi said. Haruka looked at her strangely.  
"Usagi I didn't mean it. I was just upset and I took it out on you I'm-" Haruka started only to be cut off by Usagi yet again.  
"Don't apologize Haruka. Just go back over to them and told them I forgave you and that's it. Now if you'll excuse me I have to fix my room." Usagi said then closed the door with the lock before Haruka said anything. (Yes i know soooo not like Usagi but hey I'm all for OOCness.) Haruka walked back over to the group with a shocked face.  
"What happened Ruka?" Quatre asked.  
"She totally blew me off. I really got to her this time." Haruka said. Trowa sighed got up and went to go talk it his little sister. Trowa knocked on Usagi's room door.  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Usagi's room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*Knock, knock* Usagi sighed yet again and went to answer the door. She opened it and saw her brother looking down at her. (She's shorter then him) "What is it?"  
"Hikari, Ruka didn't mean anything that she said. She was probably just upset." Trowa said.  
"But she was right Tro. I need to grow up. So I will under go the training Hiiro did." Usagi said. Trowa looked at her in shock.  
"NO!" Trowa yelled. (O_O)  
"It's time for me to grow up and this is the beginning. I already talked to the doctors. They had asked me if I wanted to go through the training and I said I wasn't sure. But now I am and I'm doing it." Usagi said and was about to close the door but Trowa put his foot by the door to keep it open.  
"Usagi that's crazy." Trowa said.  
"Oh well." Usagi said then turned away from Trowa. Trowa sighed and left his sister's room. When got over there everyone looked at him waiting to see what happened.  
"Hiiro can I talk to you for a minute?" Trowa asked.  
"Hn." Hiiro said then got up and followed Trowa towards the kitchen.  
"I need you to talk to Usagi for me. You are her best friend. Talk her out of undergoing the training you did." Trowa said. Hiiro looked shocked for a moment then nodded. Hiiro walked out of the kitchen and towards Usagi's room. He was going to knock but saw the door already open. He walked into the room and saw Usagi looking up at the moon.  
"Usa I need to talk to you." Hiiro said in his usual monotone.  
"What is it Hiiro?" Usagi asked not turning to look at him. Hiiro looked at Usagi for a moment and turned her around so she was looking at him. He was shocked to see tears in her eyes. Hiiro wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I... *sob* don't want to do it but that's the only way for them to see I am mature."  
"Iie Usa. They already know that. Please don't do it." Hiiro said with an unknown emotion in his voice. He lifted Usagi's chin up and wiped her tears. Slowly he bent down and....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's it for chapter two. PLEASE R&R and vote and let me know if I should continue. Ja ne.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**


	3. The Romance Begins (corny I know)

I noticed that I didn't have a disclaimer on my fic. OPPS!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own em never will.   
  
So far this is what people seem to want for pairings:  
Hiiro/Usagi : 10  
  
Wufei/Usagi : 2  
Wufei/ Haruka : 3  
  
Milliardo/Setsuna : 3  
  
Trowa/Michiru : 3  
  
Duo/Hotaru : 4  
  
personally the way my fic is going it seems as if Hiiro/Usagi will be the pairing. Gomen people who wanted Hiiro and Usagi to be with someone else.  
  
Well on with the fic! Don't forget to R&R! : )  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slowly Hiiro bent down and kissed Usagi. It was a quick kiss but a kiss none the less. When they seperated they looked at eachother for a moment then the kissed again. This time longer and full of love. (I am writing this? I can't believe it.) When they broke away they hugged.  
"Usa you won't do it right?" Hiiro asked. Usagi looked up at him for a moment.  
"Iie." Usagi replied. Hiiro smiled. Yes he smiled not a small smile but a real smile. (Told ya I'm all for OOCness.)  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Gym ~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Come on Wufei. If I'm so weak how come I'm winning?" Haruka said dodging one of Wufei's punches. Wufei smirked and stopped fight causing Haruka to stop. "Nani?"  
"Onna I never said 'you' were weak." Wufei said then smiled at Haruka. Haruka looked at him nodded then smiled as well. "Let's go to the movies or something."  
"You mean like a date?" Haruka asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Hai." Wufei said. Haruka smiled and nodded.  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Trowa/Michiru ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Trowa, what did Usagi tell you?" Michiru asked. Her and Trowa were playing chess.   
"Don't worry about it. She's fine." Trowa said. He didn't mean to sound so.. cold I guess you cuold say but it came out that way. Michiru looked hurt but that look disappeared rather fast.  
"Gomen for asking." Michiru said. Soon their chess game was over. Michiru got up and walked toward the kitchen. Trowa followed her.  
"Michi gomen. I didn't mean to sound so cold. I just don't want to talk about it okay." Trowa said. Michiru nodded. Trowa pulled her towards him and they hugged.  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Duo/Hotaru ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"So Hotaru how do you like the bear I got you?" Duo said walking Hotaru to her room.  
"I like it. It's cute." Hotaru said and smiled at Duo who smiled back.   
"Not cuter then you. That's for sure." Duo said and Hotaru blushed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
well that's all for this chapter. Well those are how the couples will be for now. But it won't be permanent unless you all like it that way. Yes I do know that Quatre was not in the chapter but there is no one else left. So I need you to vote yet again.  
you can vote for:  
1. 2 of the inners come  
2. make up your own character email me and tell me the info on the child and I will gladly add your character.  
  
If you chose to email me at MarsMoonStar@aol.com  
ja ne 


	4. ATTENTION READERS!!

I know you might find this unfair but.... I need 8 reviews to continue my stories  
  
Oh and in Betrayal, and a Long Lost Prince I need help. I have a major writers block on that story. If anyone has any ideas please tell me them. Thank You.  
  
Ja Ne,  
MMS 


	5. Caught and proud of it (bad title I know...

Well it looks like you like this story minna. I guess that mean I have to continue ne? Yup it does.  
Well minna wants longer chapters. I will try to get minna longer chapters so.... HERE WE GO!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Hiiro/Usagi ~*~*~*~*~  
"Hiiro let's go to the movies." Usagi said jumping onto the bed where Hiiro was sitting typing away on his laptop. Hiiro looked up at Usagi, gave her a light kiss and went back to typing. Usagi pouted. "Come on it's just a movie."  
"Just give me a minute Usa." Hiiro said still typing.  
"Okay. You have ONE minute Yui." Usagi said. Hiiro smirked and continued to type. Let me tell you if Hiiro Yui says one minute. He means it. Right when the minute was up BAM he was done. He closed his laptop put it down next to him and turned to face Usagi.  
"So Usa where is it you want to go?" Hiiro asked.  
"The movies." Usagi said. Hiiro pulled Usagi towards him so she was sitting on his lap.  
"What movie do you want to go see?" Hiiro asked. Usagi looked thoughtful for a minute.  
"How about Ali?" Usagi asked.  
"Sure. Anything you want." Hiiro said.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Trowa/Michi ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Do you forgive me for being so rude?" Trowa asked. Michiru looked at him and smiled.  
"I always do." Michitu said and the two kissed. Then they were interrupted by a *ahem*. The two turned and blushed when they say it was Peter. Peter smiled.  
"I just came to let you know that today you have a day off from 'saving the world'." Peter said. The two nodded smiled then went back to what the were doing causing Peter to shake his head and leave the living room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hai, hai I know you asked for longer chapters. Demo I can't think of anything else to write. And when you think about it a little bit is better then none ne? Right now this is Trowa/Michi, Hiiro/Usa centered. The next one will be Hota/Duo, Ruka/Fei. R&R! 


	6. Mission (hehe)

Hey Hey Hey I know I said this would be Ruka/Fei and Duo/Hota centered but I am going to change it around a little so bare with me K!.  
  
Disclaimer: in uh chap 3 I think  
  
~!~!~!~*~*~*~!~!~!~*~*~*~!~!~!~*~*~*~  
  
"Can someone go get Hiiro and Usagi so I can tell you your mission." Peter said sounding very annoyed.  
  
"Sure." Trowa said then got up and was about to go get Hiiro and Usagi when he saw them in the corner making out. "They're already here." Peter looked in the direction Trowa was looking in and sighed. Over the past 2 months there was A LOT of that going on.  
  
"Your mission is to go to Earth and protect Relena Peacecraft." Peter said. Hiiro and Usagi broke away and looked at him.  
  
"NANI?!??!?!?!" was heard through out the safe house.  
  
"She really only wanted Hiiro but I figured I send all of you." Peter said.  
  
"Oh I'm sure she wanted Hiiro." Usagi muttered.  
  
"You'll be staying at the Palace (is that right?) with her and attending her school." Peter said.  
  
"When are we leaving?" Haruka asked from her spot on Wufei's lap. Not that Wufei was complaining.  
  
"2 hours." Peter said. Usagi glared at him.  
  
"And I suppose that also means that you have our stuff ready to go and just decided to tell us now." Usagi said.  
  
"Hai Usa. Since I knew the reaction I would get I had the other doctors help me pack your stuff." Peter answered.  
  
"You better pray to every God known to man that I don't kill her." Usagi said then walked out of the living room followed by Hiiro.  
  
"That went well." Duo said causing everyone to sweat drop.  
  
~!~!~!~*~*~*~!~!~!~ 8 hours later ~*~*~*~!~!~!~*~*~*~   
  
"I'm guessing Relena has someone coming to pick up her 'Hii-chan'." Usagi said with a scowl. Slowly the group of 9 stepped off the shuttle. Setsuna was told to stay back till later on in the week. (I almost forgot about her -_-;;)  
  
"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" was heard through out the landing place.  
  
"Figures." Usagi said then crossed her arms. Hiiro put his arms around her stomach.  
  
"Look it'll be fine... 'I hope'." Hiiro said and moved out of the way of the pink blur. Said 'blur' stopped and looked around till she saw Hiiro... then she noticed he had his arms around someone that wasn't her.  
  
"Hii-chan what is the meaning of this?" Relena asked pointing to his arms around Usagi.  
  
"Well... It looks to me as if he's holding his fiancee." Haruka said. The other pilots nodded in agreement.  
  
"What she said." Hiiro said.  
  
"Hiiro how could you!!" Relena yelled then glared at Usagi. "This is ALL your fault you stole my Hii-chan away from me."  
  
"He was never yours to begin with." Wufei said. I'm sure Usagi or Hiiro would have answered her if they weren't busy making out. (and in public too.)  
  
"Can you two save that for when we are in the car." Trowa asked with a sigh. The two separated and nodded. No one was really paying attention to the furious Relena which made her even more furious.  
  
"I AM STILL HERE YOU KNOW!!!" Relena yelled. Usagi glared at her.  
  
"Yes, we know we were just trying to forget." Usagi said.  
  
"How dare you!" Relena said then went up to Usagi and back handed her. That immediately stopped ALL conversation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For Usagi's reaction R&R! 


	7. Mission part 2

Chapter 7  
  
HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Of course Relena has a death wish. But unfortunately she can't die yet. *pouts* it's just not fair! Oh well. On with the fic.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"How dare you!" Relena said then went up to Usagi and back handed her. That immediately stopped ALL conversation. Everyone looked at Usagi. Usagi's eyes flashed from a light blue to a midnight blue. 'Uh oh.' Went through all the pilots heads. Then jumped at Usagi and held her back from going after Relena.  
  
"LET ME GO!!!" Usagi yelled out. Relena crossed her arms and smirked.  
  
"My Hii-chan won't let you hurt me. I knew you still loved me Hii-chan." Relena said with a triumphant smile. Hiiro raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I never loved you. That was number one. Number two, I just don't want to have to explain to the doctors why you were hospitalized. Now I would stop smiling before I tell them all the let her go." Hiiro said looking at the struggling Usagi. "Usa..." Hiiro started but was cut off when Usagi broke free and jumped at Relena who shrieked and started running.  
  
"I don't think so." Usagi said then jumped at Relena's legs knocking her down.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Relena shrieked. Usagi turned her around and punched her... REALLY hard. Relena shrieked one last time before passing out. Usagi stood up and threw Relena over her shoulder then walked over to Trowa.   
  
"You get her the the Palace and in the Medical wing so they can fix her nose. The rest of you when we get there will walk around the whole place and check to make sure nothing looks suspicious. Hiiro however will help me look up the files on the people to see if any look remotely suspicious and will check in with the doctors. Now lets go." Usagi said. They were about to complain but at the site of Usagi's glare they nodded.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~ 2 weeks later ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Relena stayed away from Usagi and the other pilots kept Usagi away from Relena. Setsuna had arrived the day after she found out what Usagi did to Relena. She met Milliardo and they hit it off. The day was a Tuesday and there was going to be a ball. The pilots saw a problem in that considering Usagi wanted to kill Relena.  
  
"I told you already I won't kill the girl geez." Usagi said to Hiiro in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Just making sure. I'll leave you to get ready. Meet us down stairs in and hour okay." Hiiro said.  
  
"Okay." Usagi said then her and Hiiro kissed. Hiiro then starting kissing down Usagi's neck. "We... have to stop if we plan on going to this ball that Relena decided to throw for the students." Usagi lifted Hiiro's head up and kissed him again. "Now go get ready. And make sure the other bakas are ready."  
  
"Fine, fine, fine." Hiiro said then kissed her again and left their room. Usagi shook her head and got ready.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~ 1 hour later ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"USA COME ON!" Michiru yelled up the stairs. She was wearing and aquamarine colored dress that went down to the knees with matching shoes and accessories. Haruka was wearing a long navy blue dress that went down to her with matching shoes and accessories. Setsuna was wearing a long marroon dress with open toed high heels matching her dress and matching accessories. Hotaru was wearing a purple dress with a slit up to about 3 inches above the left knee with open toed purple shoes and matching accessories. The guys were wering black tuxes with the same color undershirt at their sates dresses. Wufei; Navy blue. Duo; Purple. Trowa; Aquamarine. Hiiro; Balck. Milliardo; Marroon (hehe). Quatre; blue (you'll see his date later).  
  
"FINE!" Usagi yelled then walked down the stairs. The guys looked shocked and the girls grinned.  
  
"Wow.. Usa you look great." Hiiro said. Usagi was wearing black open toed platform sandles and a tight black dress with silver lining and a slit that went up to mid thigh on both sides. Her hairs was in a bun with curls everywhere. (I know I didn't say how the other girls hair was so umm use your imagination.)  
  
"Thank you." Usagi said with a blush. "Uh.. let's go." Everyone nodded and made their way towards their way towards their awaiting limos. (2) Hiiro/Usagi, Setsuna/Milliardo and Quatre in one. Trowa/Michiru, Duo/Hotaru, and Wufei/Haruka in the other one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ball/Party thingy ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the gang arrived the umm party/ball was in full swing.   
  
~!~!~!~!~!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Okay I am just going to skip the whole ball thing and stop here. Writers Block. R&R if i should continue 


	8. Final Chapter... REJOICE for it is final...

Chapter 7  
I decided to actually write in the ball  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When everyone got there the ball was in full swing.  
  
"I see Ami. I'll be back." Quatre said and left to go get Ami who he asked to the dance after he found out about it.  
  
"They soo got it bad." Michiru said.  
  
"So do you and Trowa." Haruka said.  
  
"So do you and Wufei." Trowa said.  
  
"You know what we all got it bad. Now lets check all these people out to make sure Peacebitch isn't in any danger and stay here till it's over so I don't have to hear anymore of anyones shit." Usagi said. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Damn you're moody." Haruka muttered.  
  
"You get like that to Haruka so I wouldn't be talking." Setsuna said. Haruka glared at her. Setsuna grinned.  
  
"Can I have the honor of your first dance?" Milliardo asked Setsuna.  
  
"Of course." Setsuna said and the two left and went on the dance floor and well danced. (DUH!)  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?!?!" Usagi yelled causing the guy who were staring to turn and look somewhere else.  
  
"Usa let's go for a walk shall we?" Hiiro said and before she could object he pulled her out of the ballroom and outside.  
  
"Ooookay." the rest of the group said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Who care right? Anyways uhhh a LOOOOOOONG time later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiiro and Usagi talked for a while and Relena stayed safe. The G-Boys and Milliardo stayed with the people they went to the Ball with and today was the day of ALL their weddings. (SCAAAARY! hehe)  
  
"I can't do this!" Usagi yelled and started pasing.  
  
"Usagi we have waited for this for 2 years (told yas it was a loooooooong time later) for this. You are going to do this." Ami said.  
  
"If you can kill people and blow up bases you can walk down that isle and get married." Setsuna said.  
  
"Shut up!" Usagi told her and stopped pasing and sat down. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Girls... I hate to do this but... I think my water just broke."  
  
"NANI?!?!?!?!?!" all the girls yelled.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NANI?!?!?!?!?!" was heard throughout the church. All the guys looked at eachother and ran towards where then hopefully soon to be wives would be.   
  
"Girls what's going on?!?" Duo yelled into the door. Hotaru opened the door slightly.  
  
"Usa's water broke." Hotaru said calmly.  
  
"NANI?!?!?!" All the guys yelled even Hiiro and Trowa.  
  
"Exactly." Hotaru said.  
  
"Taru get the car she is going to deliver this baby here if we don't leave soon." Setsuna said.  
  
"Okay!" Hotaru said and ran out the door and to the car. She drove the car to the front and honked. Setsuna, Haruka and Trowa carried her to the car and Hotaru hauled ass to the hospital.   
  
Usagi was rushed to the delivery room where she gave birth to twins. Zero for the boy and Selene for the girl. During the whole thing Usagi was threating Hiiro's very exsistence and saying LOTS of very nasty words causing the doctors and everyone in the hearing range to blush except for Haruka who was grinning proudly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Eventually okay okay so the day after they ALL got married and blah blah blah. No they lived Happily ever after whatever. Oh yea and they defeated the enemy which happened to be Relena. You all know that was fun. I will let you think of your own ways to torture Relena.   
  
THE END!!  
  
There we go this fic is done! Sucky ending? Not what you were expecting? Well review and leave me some comments. JA! 


End file.
